A Lover's Tragedy
by mew mew 124
Summary: Kimiko rushes into Chase's palace for he was finally able to kill the other monks, upset and mad she demands a fight for revenge.


**Xiaolin Showdown: Kimiko and Chase Contest**

**Horror/Tragedy fanfic**

**A Lover's Tragedy**

"Shen Gong Wu alert boys and girls!" Dojo hollered as he came into the courtyard with the ancient scroll in his hands.

"So what's the wu?" Raimundo asked.

"It's called the Mirror of Truth, whoever posses it can see into a person's soul. In a nutshell it pretty much tells the user what the other person is thinking or feeling when it's in use." Dojo explained as the figures in the scroll demonstrated how the mirror worked. The first figure pointed the mirror at the other and the other figure began to glow, the figure then pointed the mirror toward the monks to show that the other figure was feeling confused when the mirror was pointed at it.

"That would definitely be a most helpful Shen Gong Wu, especially in a truth or lie Xiaolin Showdown." Omi thought out loud.

"Yeah, but no offence lil' buddy but I don't think anyone's done that kind of showdown in a while." Clay explained to the little yellow monk.

"Well, now a days you never know, it could happen. Anyway lets get on kids, were heading to Japan!" Dojo cheered as he transformed.

Just as they started to board however their was an explosion at the temple vault, pretty soon they all went to investigate and to 'everyone's surprise' **(NOTE: air quotes-total sarcasm-anyway…)** Jack Spicer was hovering above them in just a few feet from the vault ceiling.

"Jack Spicer, you no good snake in the grass, what are you doin' here?" Clay asked angrily.

"What's it look like cow pie for brains, I'm stealing all your Shen Gong Wu, but as much as I'd love to gloat about it, you'll just kick my butt if I stay any longer so I'll just leave with my usual in your face laugh!" Jack surprisingly explained.

"HA HA HA HA! See you later Xiaolin Losers!"

"We've gotta stop him!" Kimiko cried as Jack flew away.

"Yes, but we also have to go after the new wu before he or any of the others get it." Omi explained.

"I don't know Omi, I can understand Hannibal, Jack, and Wuya going after it, but I seriously doubt Chase would even move an inch out of his cat infested lair just to get a wu that isn't all that powerful." Raimundo pointed out.

"Yeah, but who's to say that none of em' will come slinken around later if we do go after the wu?" Clay mentioned somewhat cautious.

"Hello, gang, I don't mean to interrupt but, SHEN GONG WU, NEED TO BE FOUND, LIKE ASAP!" Dojo hollered to the others.

After a moment Raimundo thought of something. "I have an idea, we need to get the new wu before Jack and the others do, but we also have to get the wu he stole from us back, and we also have to make sure that no one else tries to break into the vault while we do one or the other." He explained calmly to the others.

"So here's what I propose we do, one of us will stay here to guard the vault, one will go to Jack's and take back the wu and the other two will get the new wu."

"Alright, but how do we decide who goes and who stays and who goes where?" Kimiko asked.

"Simple, I'll stay here and guard the vault, Omi will go to Jack's, and Clay you go with Kimiko, the wu may be close to where she lives-you never know right?"

"Great, now that we got all that settled, can we please go, this wu is really starting to give me twitching problems." And as said Dojo started twitching unpredictably.

Clay rubbed his chin thinking. "Ya' know Dojo, I don't think you should be flying in those conditions, I think I have some of my Aunt Mary's special sauce, it can cure any kind of twitch in an instant."

"That's great and all but we still have to go after the wu…"Dojo said looking at the sky.

"It's o.k. Dojo, I can take to Longi Kite and be back in a flash, just tell me where the wu is." Kimiko said happily.

"Are you sure Kim?" Raimundo asked concerned, he certainly didn't want anything to happen to the girl he fell in love with.

"Yeah, I'll go, get the wu, kick Spicer's butt if I see him, or anyone's for that matter and be back in time for dinner." She giggled.

"Alright, well, just be careful lil' lady." Clay warned as he handed her the Tiger Claws.

And just like that Kimiko called out the Shen Gong Wu's name and soon began to fly off to reach her destination.

"Alright, I'll go to the vault, Omi, you know what to do right?" Raimundo asked as he started walking back inside the vault.

"Oh yes, I shall return within the moment!" He proudly declares.

"I think you mean in a minute…" Raimundo pointed out.

"Oh yes, I believe that is what I meant…" Omi said as he used the Golden Tiger Claws and soon after jumped into the portal.

"I'll be back as soon as I can to help ya guard the vault Rai." Clay waved as he and Dojo walked back inside the temple.

Raimundo then stopped at the door to the vault, he turned his head toward the direction of the mountains, the wind calmly yet, somehow ominously, playing with his hair and robes.

'_Why do I suddenly have a very bad feeling about this.'_

After a few more moments of standing at the doorway, he went inside to stand at his post, all at the temple unaware of what was about to happen…

* * *

><p><strong>KIMIKO'S POV<strong>

As far as getting the Shen Gong Wu would go, this was actually much easier then I could've ever thought.

Jack and Wuya still showed up but it was just the usual really, Jack used his robots to fight, and Wuya was still nagging that pathetic mama's boy, heck.

Then when the Wu was found we all touched it and Jack called up a Xiaolin Showdown, the idea of the game was to see who could see who could pull off the better bluffs, and the winner was the one who didn't fall off the platform (which crumbled if you came up with a lame bluff or if you confessed told the truth apparently-rather ironic since Dojo said that's what one of the wu's powers was I guess).

Well as usual Jack was the first to go cause obviously he couldn't bluff his way out of a paper bag, Wuya on the other hand was a bit tougher, I had a pretty close call when she almost knocked me off of my platform, but at the last minute I used my element to turn the tables on her and she fell instead. And thus the wu was mine!

I so can't wait to show the guys!

**(BTW-that will probably b the only prov 4 this story…anyway…)**

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long after that, that the temple came into sight but instead of the usual pretty green forest and mountains that surrounded the temple, as well as the shining sun in the blue sky, there was something worse that took its place.<p>

While there was still the crisp green grass and mountains, there was also blotches of brown dirt and dark red… _'blood'_ Kimiko realized.

Kimiko then hurried onto the ground where she de-activated the wu and ran as fast as she could back to the temple, but all around the damage was everywhere.

Stones and bricks were literally scattered along the field, and almost everywhere Kimiko stepped she saw either an unconscious or dead monk and their blood staining the ground beneath her slowly moving horrified body.

By the time she finally got to the top of the temple she let out a silent gasp, the inside was even worse then the grounds outside of the temple. The walls were smash and there were some holes that stretched along the length of the wall. All along the ground was more evidence of blood, pots were smashed and a few parts of the temple were caved in.

Now scared more then ever Kimiko ran toward the vault.

After a moment of fast running Kimiko was greeted with perhaps the worst sight on the entire temple grounds. While the vault itself was intact for some reason, her friends all lay on the ground.

Kimiko gasped horrified.

Omi looked like he had a broken arm, his robes were torn mainly at his sleeves, and it looked like he had a large bruise on his head and a black eye, but thankfully he was alive…

Clay was also alive but both of his legs were very badly injured, his left arm was twisted, and he had a bad lip, as well as a back eye.

For some reason however she didn't see Master Fung, Dojo, or Rai-

And then she saw him, Raimundo was literally hanging off of what was left of the temple wall, he was so badly injured-there were almost no words to describe this, Kimiko quickly ran to Clay and Omi and shook them awake.

"Omi, Clay, get up! Wake up, what happened here?" she asked her voice frantic for answers.

"K-Kimiko, oh thank goodness you are still alive!" Omi said, a smile beginning to form on his face as he began to painfully sit up.

"Yeah, we were both worried that sum' terrible happened to you after ya' left."

"No I'm pretty much fine…now come on we've gotta get Rai down."

Omi and Clay then just looked at each other a broken and painful look crossed their faces.

"Wha? What's worng, common, we have to help Rai, and then we need to look for Dojo and Master Fung…"

"Kimiko…I don't know…how to say this but their gone…" Clay told her solemly.

Kimiko stopped in her tracks. "What do mean by they're-"

She looked at her two friends faces, Clay bowed his head and lowered his hat as if he was ashamed to answer, she heard a sniffle and turned to Omi, his eyes clouded with tears.

Kimiko then understood, her friends and master couldn't be gone because Raimundo was still half hanging on the side wall. They were gone as in dead…

She fell to her knees and tears began to fall, she breath became shallow, it felt almost as if her heart was ready to stop.

"What happened?..." she asked quietly, then shouted. "WHAT HAPPENED!"

Kimiko cried straight for a few moments, after she calmed herself down a bit Clay told the story.

"It wasn't long after ya' left Kimiko…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>CLAY'S FLASHBACK<strong>_

"_I was in the kitchen with Dojo preparing my Aunt Mary's special sauce to cure Dojo of his whole twitchin' spell, and right as I was about to put in the last ingredient…we both heard shouting and Master Fung came by and told us that we were being attacked._

_So me and Dojo ran out to help, when we got there everyone was ambushed by Chase's jungle cats, we were barely able to hold them off as was…_

_As we battled Dojo tried to help me search for Master Fung and Raimundo, until we found Rai battling the no good snake in the grass himself-but it didn't look to good, poor Rai was already badly scratched and bruised as it was._

_I was about to jump in and help him when I was ambushed by more of those darn jungle cats, they kept coming no matter what we did, when I started to feel all tired out that's when they got me, last thing I remember was Omi attackin' with his Shimou Staff before everything blacked out._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but that's all I really remember before ya came back Kimiko…" Clay apologized. "I really did the best I could…"<p>

But Kimiko wasn't really listening to him at the moment, all that was on her mind was the person who caused all this suffering, blood, and death to her friends and family.

Chase Young.

Her body shook furiously and angrily as she rose to her feet.

"Kimiko, what are you doing?" Omi asked as he rubbed the tears from his eyes, Kimiko walking with her back facing them.

"I'm going to see Chase, and I'm gonna make him pay for this!" Kimiko declared angrily.

"NO! Kimiko, you cannot, we all wish the same, believe me, but right now revenge is not the answer, we must take care of the other monks first…"

There was a brief pause.

"I'm sorry Omi, but this is what I have to do, it's my fault after all. If I hadn't of left then Master Fung, Dojo, and Raimundo especially wouldn't have had to die." Kimiko said back her voice shook with tears and anger.

"Kimiko, it wasn't your fault, we all-"

"No Clay, don't you see this was the perfect opportunity to attack us, we were separated and it was all too easy for Chase to take advantage of it."

"Yes, but it is not your fault…it was all of us."

"I'm still going!" and with that Kimiko called out the Silver Manta Ray and headed for Chase's palace, the last thing she heard of her friends as she flew away was their cries for her to come back, worried that she would be killed.

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long before Kimiko at last came to the doorstep of the volcanic lair of the prince of darkness. But she could care less at the moment, all she had on her mind was to make Chase pay, and pay bad.<p>

With that she charged straight into the palace only to soon be ambushed by jungle cats.

Only one cry was heard before all hell in the volcanic palace broke loose…

"Wudia Mars FIRE!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the center of the palace sat the wicked prince himself, and to say he was happy was hardly the understatement of the year…<p>

In what (annoyingly) took a day to accomplish, only took about an hour to complete not long ago.

When the monks had for the first time in their history of battling as a team split up to protect what little Shen Gong Wu they had, and gather the newest one before that foolish idiot Jack Spicer got too it-or that pathetic witch to his annoyance, he was able to penetrate right through the temples defenses and kill off not only that annoying Dragon of Wind but also their old Master.

And as an added bonus, to really set fire to the flame, he was currently having their dragon friend as his dinner. **(Hey, in this story, I'm trying 2 b cruel-it's not supposed to b happy.**)

_**CRASH! **_

_**BAM!**_

_**SMASH!**_

Speaking of adding fire to the flame, his goal was just about to barge through his throne room doors.

"YOUNG!" Kimiko cried as she slammed the doors open.

Chase looked at her in amusement. "Ah, Kimiko, how kind of you to join me, especially since you missed out on all the fun at the temple…"

"You mean when you attacked and killed my friends?"

"It's not my fault they weren't able to fight back, the temple should have lived up to it's claims and defended itself as it was able to in the past…although it would've still been weak against me and my forces." He sneered evilly as he drank from the soup bowl in his hand.

Kimiko's eyes widened in horror, what he was drinking, right in front of her was her best friend, her clumbsy, scatterbrained, but love able dragon friend!

Kimiko growled.

"You've gone way too far Chase!"

"Oh?" He asked in mock curiosity. " Then tell, me little one…what are you going to do about it?"

"I challenge you to a showdown, and the winner will be the one is still standing at the end of the duel!" she cried out as she readied herself.

Chase looked at her but denied her challenge. "As tempting as the fight sound my dear, I'm afraid I can't except…"

Kimiko looked ready to explode and ask him why when he conitued. "Simply because I have little interest at the moment, and what's more you have nothing to wager against me."

"What about my eternal loyalty?"

Now that caught his _complete_ attention.

"Really? You would give to me your eternal loyalty simply for a meaningless fight?"

"It's not meaningless to me…now are you gonna fight or not?"

"Very well, but no Shen Gong Wu…you will use only your martial arts skills, and we will fight until the other opponent can no longer move, am I correct?"

"Yes, now lets go! Gong Ye Tempi!" and with that she charged.

The fight itself was as anyone would expect, Kimiko struggled against Chase because he was able to block all of her attacks and then hit her back harder then she was able to before, yet as the battle went on and Kimiko began to weaken she didn't give up.

**(4 those who haven't figured out yet, I'm gonna skip describing the fight cause I'm probably not 2 good at it-and I'm close 2 being done anyway)**

What surprised Chase if anything was that Kimiko's anger and her determination for revenge not only seemed to give her the motivation to win, but was also to his surprise tiring him out.

**(Hey, my story-I decide what happens right now-I know he is MUCH tougher but it's part of the story…)**

It wasn't long before they were both trying to catch their breath, they both stared at each other, daring the other to make a move as the tried to catch their breathe.

The battle had left some obvious damage on both strong warriors. For Kimiko her hair had long since fallen from her usual pigtails and was now flowing down her back, she had some cuts and bruises on her face, arms and legs, her robes were also torn to show her arms, and legs.

Chase on the other hand had what appeared to be a bruise on his left cheek and a cut just below his eye, other than that there were no other visible injuries, his armor however was a different story, one of the shoulders was knocked off, the chest and arm bands were badly scorched and scraped.

Despite this factor, neither opponent was ready to give in…

"You do realize, of course…"Chase said now rising to his feet. "…that you cannot defeat me, I will give you some credit and admit that in all the time I had battled against you and your friends, you've become a more worthy foe now then in the past, but that is only due to a worthless cause." He spat out the last past.

"Worthless, what do you know anyway? You demon!" She half asked, half cried.

"I know, that the reason you are fighting is to gain something, be it my death, or perhaps to revive your fallen comrades, it is still a meaningless cause."

"It's not meaningless to me you arrogant prick! You killed the monks, Master Fung, Dojo, and especcially Raimundo! And I'm here to avenge them!"

"Revenge is nothing more than a cycle young dragon, it always comes back to you…"

Something was a bit off with the way he said that…Kimiko couldn't quite explain it but it seemed almost as though what he was saying wasn't just directed at her, but also to himself?

Before Kimiko could think anymore on the subject Chase had been able to use her confusion to his advantage, and the next thing Kimiko knew she had the tip of his spear just an inch from her chin.

"You see my dear, if you allow yourself to be distracted for even a moment on something with little or no understanding, then you pay dearly for it…"

Regardless Kimiko didn't back down, she grabbed the spear and aimed to disarm him, but instead she was pulled toward Chase only for him to kick her the gut and hurl her to the floor, the spear still in her hands.

He then placed his foot over her throat… "Game over, little one I wi-"

But he was cut off, something wasn't right…and when he looked down he saw he was drawn through with his own spear through his heart.

**(I realize I'm probably being over dramatic-and I bet u r real tired of these comments-ha ha!)**

He got off of the young girl and soon after removed the spear, but apparently the damage had already been done, even though the spear was removed, he was now covered in blood, in that instant he feel to his knees.

Kimiko herself was shocked, she didn't really try to attack him, but at the last second she reacted and the spear, instead of going to his stomach like she had intended, accidentally gone through him when he applied the pressure on her throat.

But it didn't matter now, she still had one last thing she had to know before she finished him off.

She picked up the now bloody spear and walked over to the bleeding prince, then for good measure to make sure he still couldn't attack her she pointed the spear to the side of his head.

"There's one thing I have to ask…what did you mean about revenge being a cycle and always coming back to you?"

"Simply that, young one. I wasn't too surprised you came to avenge your fallen comrades, I was surprised that you came alone, and more importantly that you were able to beat me…" he breathed out painfully.

"What do mean, you could just heal yourself…"

"Not in this way young dragon…" he paused a moment to try and stand on his feet but failed. "Tell me why did you think I came to the temple anyway?"

That got Kimiko mad again as well as slightly confused. "It's obvious isn't it, me and Omi had gone to retrieve the wu, and with two of us out of the way, you were able attack and destroy the temple as well as everyone in it!" She spat furiously.

"You still don't get it do you?"

"What is there not to get you-" but before she could answer back Chase had done the most surprising thing, grabbing the end of the spear next to his head, he pulled the young woman to him and kissed her.

After a moment, the two broke apart, Kimiko angry, confused, and flustered, and Chase painful yet for some reason happy.

"I attacked the temple…because I wanted you for myself, Kimiko. I had ever since I first saw you, but I also knew that I couldn't have you as long as that one dragon was alive…"

He paused and Kimiko listened slightly hovering over him, her face still in shock and flustered.

" While I admit I got rid of everyone else at the temple, my only real goal was the dragon of the wind, I had…hoped that if he was no longer in the picture, you would come to me…but even after the deed was done, I knew then that you would never truly be mine…Kimiko…" his hand brushed her now tear stained cheek.

Kimiko wasn't sure why she was crying, perhaps because she was reminded of her friends death or perhaps because…

"I wasn't in love with Rai, Chase, I fell in love with you…but I can't forgive you for what you've done."

He then lowered her face to kiss her again. "I know, and I am truly sorry to cause you such pain…" a lone tear fell from his eye, it was the last thing Kimiko noticed before he kissed her again.

This time when the kiss had ended…so had Chase's life . Kimiko tried to plead to Chase for him to open his eyes and wake up, but to no avail, she then checked his heartbeat, it wasn't there…

Kimiko cried on his chest.

He was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Well…that was my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfic…I know it's not all that great and I probably didn't get the character personality right…<strong>

**But hopefully I did a good job.**

**Chase-What was that? You made me look worse than that pathetic worm.**

**Me- Hey it was kinda a 1 time deal, besides at the last minute I made it sound kinda sappy, besides who doesn't love the sappy stuff?**

**(He glares at me)**

**I sigh-aside from you…**

**Kimiko- Yeah, and I hardly sounded like that throughout the story.**

**Me-Ok, ok, my bad…I guess.**

**As I said it was my first time 4 this kind of fanfic, and frankly 4 the XS fan fiction part of the site, I hope it wasn't 2 sappy and that you guys liked reading it.**

**Thanx.**


End file.
